Steering systems of motor vehicles often comprise articulated bearings, which are formed from two clevises. In assembling the motor vehicle, coupling the articulated bearing, particularly to a steering pinion of the steering system, can prove difficult, since these components may be located at poorly accessible or poorly visible points in the motor vehicle (for example, in the foot well area close to the pedals).
Current assembly methods and designs permit ease of assembly but also allow for potential permanent misalignment between the yoke and the pinion (due to required assembly tolerances) that may impair torque transmission in a Column EPAS. It is desirable to find a solution that provides ease of fit during assembly of the steering system elements without sacrificing torque transmission.